


四次Adam尝试追求Peter

by Luiz



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, 傻白甜
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luiz/pseuds/Luiz
Summary: ·Summary：This is worse than going dark. He's gone Quill！·cp：亚当/星爵（银护动画）·警告：傻白甜，比动画还傻的那种





	四次Adam尝试追求Peter

00.

——Oh, this is worse than going dark. He’s gone Quill.*

“让我总结一下，你特地把我们叫过来，躲在仓库里……就是因为你想追Quill？！”Rocket不可置信地跳上桌子，“你那颗黄金脑袋出问题了？”

“我是这个意思，但我不明白为什么你会觉得我的脑袋有问题。”

“也许是因为你说你想追Quill？”Gamora从胸前交叉的双手中抽出一只摊了摊掌心。

“这是什么问题吗？”

“我们只是好奇为什么是Quill，而且我们看不出Quill身上有什么能吸引到你的地方……等等，也许这能解释为什么Quill会有那么多前女友。”Drax摸着下巴陷入沉思。

“I am Groot.”

“谢谢你，我的朋友，我们确实该回归正题。”Adam冲Groot点了点头。

“等下，Groot！我还是想搞清Adam看上Quill的原因！”Rocket抬手挡住了Groot。

“我也无法解释清楚，”Adam看起来像是在认真思考，见鬼，这太诡异了，连Rocket都不好意思开他的玩笑了，“但——我能感到他对我不一样的影响力……我觉得我在不由自主被他吸引。”

除了当事人以外的护卫队成员在这场世纪告白面前沉默了下来。

 

“我还是不明白Adam出了什么问题，他居然深陷Quill。”Rocket抬手捂住了脸。

“Well……其实单看Quill的心里年龄和Adam的生理年龄还是挺配的。”Gamora抬头看向天花板，听着从上层甲板传来的Peter的音乐声面无表情。

 

01.

——你需要让他注意到你，然后证明你的实力，赶走其他竞争者。

好吧，根据Drax的经验，他需要先找个机会证明自己。

“所以……我们来到了竞技场？”Adam看着跳动比分的大屏幕挑了挑眉。

“我和我的妻子正是在我成为毁灭者的决斗后认识的。”Drax解释，跟在他们后面的Gamora沉默着听着来自这位人生导师的经验，她觉得这里面似乎有些问题，但仔细一想又似乎很有道理。最终她选择相信队伍里唯一一位有过正经情感经验的人的建议。

“那Peter和Rocket他们在哪里？”Adam再次抛出一个令人困惑的问题。

“我和Gamora认为让Quill在‘不经意’间路过这里看到你的英姿效果更好。”Gamora也冲他点点头，这让Adam稍微觉得靠谱了点，鉴于他自身在这个宇宙经历的时间并不长，他还是选择相信这些人生导师。

“好了，我们已经替你报名了，轮到你上了。”

“等等，我还——”没打过竞技场，Adam默默吞下了后半句话，因为Drax已经不由分说地将他推进了场内，身后两人的鼓励微笑很快被阻挡在了人群中。他看着站到眼前的四只手大块头，开始感到头疼。

 

“呃，Rocket？你今天有没有看到Adam？”Peter扭头看向坐在驾驶位置上的Rocket，他貌似有大半天没听到来自驾驶座以外的人的声音了。

“没有。”Rocket从屏幕反光上瞥了眼后面的Groot。

“真奇怪……Gamora和Drax呢？他们俩我也好久没见到了。”

“我不知道，也许他们上厕所去了哈？”

“三个人？同时？”

“……也许他们结伴去的呢。”Rocket瞥了眼屏幕上的时间，再过差不多十分钟他就得想办法带着Quill去找Adam他们。

Peter震惊地挑起了半边眉毛。

 

我还是无法理解这件事的意义在哪里。Adam一边躲开了一记拳击一边在内心思索，空隙中他瞄了眼台下，Drax在为他疯狂加油，虽然喊的口号莫名其妙的同时有些羞耻，但……

他叹了口气，努力回想着Gamora教过他的格斗技巧，同时更加努力地压抑住自己想偷懒把对手都吸到宝石里的想法。

 

“等等，他们在干嘛？！”

“娱乐活动吧，希望某人能通过狠狠地揍一顿别人来发泄掉自己愚蠢的想法呢。”Rocket哼了一声，看着台上的Adam被他强壮的对手扔到一边，“又或者是被狠狠地揍一顿。”

“Drax他们为什么带Adam来这里？他们不怕Adam被逼急了再次黑化？”Peter看起来很担忧，非常担忧，不过担忧的对象可能更多是这里的观众，“他们觉得他还不够引人注目？”

“等等，‘引人注目’？你觉得Adam很有吸引力？”Rocket心里一惊，坐在Peter肩膀上的小Groot同样盯向他。

“当然！这可是竞技场！你怎么知道这里和Grandmaster没有关系？”Peter夸张地摆开手掌指向台上，“你们忘了他的兄弟Collector多想得到Adam的宝石了？”

“呃，这我们似乎没怎么在意……”Rocket带着Peter他们扒拉开人群走向竞技场旁边，“好吧，你说的有些道理，让我们去提醒一下他们，顺便看一眼黄金男孩的英姿怎么样……Hi, Gamy？”

“噢，Quill！你来了，来看看Adam的战斗成果，他已经连胜了四场了！”Drax回头看到了他们，兴奋地把Peter拉到他前面——一个绝佳的近距离观赏位置。

“哇哦哦，你们今天都怎么了？”Peter赶紧回头询问。

“Adam做得不错，我教过他的技巧都记住了，”Gamora认可地点头，“对吧Drax？用你作为专业角斗士的眼光来评价一下？”

“从专业角斗士角度来看我觉得他还差点火候，绝对打不过我。”Drax冷静分析。

Gamora、Rocket和Groot瞪了他一眼。

“呃……！我是说，他作为一个初学者还是……不错的，对，不错。”Drax恍然大悟，指着台上的Adam说，“看，他的闪避很好。”

Peter回头，正好看见Adam被撞飞到他面前的围栏上落地。

“噢，初学者的失误。”Drax的话听起来轻飘飘的。

 

“所以，你的计划根本没用。”Rocket总结，他们看着不远处在磕绊解释的Adam和担忧对方脑子被打坏了而凑近察看的Peter。

“很明显我忘记了Adam并非和我还有Gamora一样是格斗家，我们只需要做一些特训就好了。”

“不，Drax，我觉得可能问题不在这里……”Gamora及时阻断了他危险的想法。

“那么很明显，和往常一样，最终还是需要靠我来力挽狂澜。”Rocket咧嘴笑起来，摩拳擦掌。

 

02.

——你知道宇宙海盗最看重哪几样东西吗？金钱、飞船，还有能炸飞人的武器！

“等等，Rocket，最后一样是你私自加上去的对吧？”Gamora说。

“I am Groot！”Groot抬手。

“OK, OK, 我知道我们不是宇宙海盗，但Quill他以前可是掠夺者……总之我想说的是，你可以从他的爱好入手讨好他。”

“听起来好像……有些道理。”Adam挑眉。

“不是‘有些道理’，是‘非常有道理’！”Rocket自信地拍拍胸脯，冲他咧嘴一笑，在其他人眼里可以称之为不怀好意的那种，“比如说你现在就可以把他宝贝的Milano重新清理一遍，之前磕磕碰碰的都没来得及重新上漆。“

 

“哦对，你最好顺便调试一下动力和武器系统，我可以帮你列个采购清单，正好你前两天在竞技场赚了点钱。”

 

Adam将信将疑地飞走了，Gamora和Drax围过来不赞同地瞪着Rocket，“Rocket，为什么我们觉得你是在趁机满足自己的需求？”

“什么？当然不，不信去问问Quill。”

“嘿伙计们，你们有谁帮忙清理的飞船？我觉得我的视野清晰了不少。”Quill的声音从上层甲板传来，唯一一个好好坐在驾驶位的人转头看向下方的小聚会，Groot则坐在Peter的肩上。

“感谢Adam去吧，他还帮你把Milano的动力系统升了级，当然准确说是他买的材料，我升级的系统。”Rocket站在凳子上叉腰。

“Rocket，你又做什么了？”Quill狐疑地盯着他。

“我可什么都没干，都是你亲爱的Adam干的。”Rocket冲他眨眼。

Peter开始怀疑自己的队友的脑子终于出现问题了。

 

“Adam，我们得谈谈。”Peter严肃地拦住了Adam，“Rocket他们怎么威胁你的？”

“什么？”Adam有点懵。

“你知道，你不用非得满足他们的需要的，”Peter耐心开导，“我知道肯定是Rocket让你帮忙修Milano的，用的是你那天竞技场赚的钱？不过Gamora他们没阻止吗？好吧我可能得去和他们谈谈……”

“不，等等Peter，Rocket并没有强迫我帮忙，”Adam赶紧拉住了Peter，“是我自愿的。”

“好……吧？”Peter看起来不是很相信。

“我只是想——帮你点忙。”他有点紧张

“喔，”Peter冲他眨眨眼，露出一个微笑，“那可真贴心。”

 

然后Peter转身大吼了一声Rocket并与对方进行了亲切会谈。

随后的两天不限时公放的Star-lord歌单让除了Peter以外的人面色铁青与不善——顺便一提新的音乐播放器是Peter拜托Adam装的。

气氛在Rocket终于忍无可忍地砸了播放器之后回归正常，但同时他们也觉得哪里走岔了。

 

03.

——或许你应该找个地球人征求意见。

“我始终搞不懂人类的构造，不过幸好不是所有地球人都像Quill那么没救。”Rocket向Adam解释。

“所以我们帮你找了个Quill的同胞。”Gamora说。

“这是不是太——”

“放轻松，这个人你也认识。”Drax点头。

“I am Groot。”Groot敲下了屏幕上的通讯键。

两秒后，Adam和出现在通讯器上的Sam面面相觑。

 

“什么？！你要追求、追求QUILL！”

“”小点声孩子！一会儿Quill被你吵醒了。”

“所以你们特意大半夜爬起来吵醒我就是为了这个？！”Sam还是一脸WTF的表情。

“Yeah，不过严格来说宇宙里没有大半夜的概念。”Rocket摊手。

“很抱歉吵醒了你，Samuel Alexander。”Adam向他致意，“我们都不是地球人，所以我希望你能给我一些建议。”

“好、吧，”Sam把自己蒙在被子里，似乎还确认了一下不会有人突然闯进屋里，“让我想想……”

他们耐心地等着Sam在屏幕那头沉思了好几秒，最后这位需要兼顾学业和新星军团训练的可怜少年叹了口气，认命地说：“Well，先说好我也没把握这些有没有用，毕竟我也没有经验……不过在地球上我们想要追求一个人的话会送她点花、约她去看个电影、一起放学回家什么的……也许再多点肢体接触？总之要让对方对你有好感。”

“I am Groot！”

“你来提供花？我相信Quill会感动坏的，伙计。”Rocket还是无法理解人类如此麻烦的求偶行为。

“如果对方是男性的话我就不太确定了，但应该都是这个思路，”Sam似乎来了点兴致，青少年的八卦之心蠢蠢欲动，“不过根据Quill好似老年人的爱好，传统（old-fashioned）点没错。”

“我会尝试一下的。”Adam在内心思索要不要直接点完事儿了，不过同为地球人的Sam似乎更有话语权，“非常感谢，Sam。”

“如果你成功了的话能不能告诉我一声，我也很好奇结果。”Sam打了个哈欠，“我不确定该不该祝福你，毕竟对方是Quill。总之晚安了伙计们，明天再迟到校长可能真的会杀了我的……”

通讯器被关掉，大家各回各屋倒头睡觉，躺在床上的Adam觉得压力很大。

 

“呃，委托人约我们在Knowhere的酒吧碰面？”

“没错，而且这就是个护送他回家的小任务，只需要四个人就能完成，你就和Adam在这儿等我们回来接你们就行。”

“方便告诉我委托人点名目前的小号Groot的理由？”

“嗯……他比你可爱。”

Peter无法反驳。

 

斯达林酒吧一如既往的喧闹，Peter和Adam百无聊赖地坐在角落里，老板时不时瞪过来的监视目光让他们非常没有底气。

“So，”Peter尝试活跃下气氛，“多谢帮忙买的饮料？”

“这没什么。”Adam尝试找些共同话题，这似乎比上次面对愤怒的Gamora还难，不，没那么难，至少Peter没把饮料扫下桌子，“也许我们可以在等其他人的过程中找点别的什么做，比如你们叫做‘电影’的娱乐？”

“噢，你提醒了我，我已经好久没看过电影了，让我想想Knowhere有什么类似的地方……不过你什么时候对这个感兴趣了？”Peter看他的眼神很好奇。

“我听说——”

“好久不见，boyo。”熟悉的蓝色皮肤掠夺者带着三四个他的部下走过来，Yondu冲他们笑着打了个招呼，露出一口参差不齐的牙。

“Yondu。”Peter脸色一沉，经验和预感告诉他在这儿遇见Yondu绝没好事，他已经不愿去想他们在这个酒吧碰见并打起来多少次了。

“就你和这个黄金男孩？你的其他船员呢，终于抛下你走了？”

“当然不！他们只是去护送任务了！”

“那可真遗憾。”Yondu看起来一点也不遗憾地打量了一番他们俩，“介意我们加入你们‘亲密的’谈话吗，酒吧没有多余的位置了。”

“介意！”Peter抗议着，然而还是被挤到了座位的最里面，Yondu他们所有人都挤到了一条座位上。Adam挑眉看着他们的行为，缩在最里面的Peter看上去弱小又可怜。

“别这么小气，boyo。”Yondu的表情看上去也不好受，但他还是艰难地搭了一条胳膊在Peter肩上，“你瞧你的朋友就不介意。”

“等等，你又打的什么主意。”Peter防范地回看Yondu，左手悄悄在后者的外套上摸索后腾地举起，“哈！找到了！又是Collector让你来取Adam的宝石的对不对？”

“放轻松小子，那只是一个客户的小委托，和Adam的宝石没有任何关系。”Yondu把记录仪拿回来，特意在他们面前晃了晃证明他没说谎。

“那你们在这儿干嘛？”

“当然是喝酒了，但正好看见你们了，不来聊聊过去的旧时光吗？”掠夺者们齐刷刷地挤向里面，Peter快要被压扁了，“或者再和我们干一票？反正现在你也没和护卫队在一起。”

“不了谢谢！”Peter在看见Yondu大衣里闪光的哨箭时大喊起来，“Adam我们该撤了！”

你看起来不太能撤得出来，Adam默默地想，但他还是用能量把Peter从里面移过来了，后者瘫在沙发上喘气。

“嘿！你们几个！”酒吧老板不知是终于意识到了他们的存在还是终于不准备忍受他们了，叉着腰冲着他们大吼，“在你们再次打烂这里之前给我滚出去！”

 

“这不公平，凭什么只赶我们？！”Peter气愤地看着酒吧里的Yondu冲他挥手。

“没关系，Peter，我们可以随便逛逛。”Adam把手搭在他肩上安慰他。

“好吧，那我们去趟集市好了，让我想想应该补充点什么，我希望这里有新的游戏机……”

Adam在Peter去买给Drax准备的止泻药时偷偷走到另一边，Sam跟他提过地球的玫瑰，但这里可不是地球，他好不容易找到一朵红色的用来代替。

“Rocket他们快回来了我们走——噢噢噢把那个放下Adam！”Peter转身看清楚他手里的东西后惊恐地远离了Adam。

“What？”Adam不明所以。但在下一秒花瓣张开并扑向他时明白了为什么。

谢天谢地Peter及时用枪把它烧成了灰。

“你没事吧Adam，这里经常会有些危险的东西。”刚刚的火焰不小心烫到了他，Peter凑上来抬起他的手检查有没有别的伤，“你该庆幸它还没来得及喷腐蚀性的酸液。”

“我很好，Peter，很抱歉又给你带来了麻烦。”Adam诚恳地握住他的手。

“说什么呢，我们是朋友，我应该做的。”通讯器响了，Peter一手拉着他一手接起通讯器，“Rocket，我们马上过去，顺便一提我们得给Adam做点生物科普，最好把Groot也带上。”

全程被拽着Adam心想至少一起散步和肢体接触他完成了。

 

04.

——没有一瓶伏特加搞不定的事，如果有，那就两瓶。

“忙吗，蠢狗？”

【Cosmo也很高兴见到你，Rocket。】Cosmo转了个圈，蹲在地上歪歪头，【还有这位是？】

“Adam Warlock。”Adam低头说，这很有意思，他之前还没见过Cosmo。

【不，准确说Cosmo在Warlock还是个婴儿的时候见过他。】Cosmo向他抬起一只爪子，【很高兴再次见到你，Da。】

“你会读心？”Adam蹲下和他握手。

【是的，比如说我已经知道Warlock来找Cosmo的原因了。】Cosmo冲他咧嘴笑起来，【你想追Quill？那真是个疯狂的想法。】

“我们看在你也是Quill的地球同乡的份上才来找你的，有什么好建议？”Rocket单刀直入。

“I am Groot。”

“对，Sam说过的传统求偶方法不是那么管用。”

【你们知道在Cosmo的老家有一句俗话，】Cosmo很淡定，【没有一瓶伏特加搞不定的事，如果有，那就两瓶。】

“意思是……？”

【不要担心，Warlock，Quill并不难追。我们都是上个世纪就到了宇宙的‘老地球人’，你只需要直接告诉他就好。】

“其实我也这么想过。”终于，有什么人是靠谱的了。

【顺便一提，我读过Quill的脑子，那闻起来就像个猪圈，】Cosmo回想起之前的记忆，稍微露出苦恼的表情，【不过从好的方面来看他的思想比较简单，就像个没长大的孩子。】

“我……能感觉出来。”Adam诚实地说。

【那么祝你好运，Da。】Cosmo拱了他一下，把他们推回Milano的方向。当Adam和Rocket回头时它还在冲着他们甩尾巴。

“呃，你们有人听懂了那条狗说的什么‘福特咖’？”Rocket边走边问。

“我也不知道，也许是什么特别的武器？”Adam说。

“I……am Groot。”

“有意思。”

 

 

“Peter，我有话想跟你说。”

“呃，sure！”

“咳，Rocket，我们的右翼是不是出了点问题，带上Groot去看看。”

“I am Groot！”

“不行，你得过来帮忙。”

“Drax！”

“哦，来了。”

Peter有些狐疑地看着自己的队友一个个地跑了，转瞬间停机坪只剩下他和Adam：“嗯……是我的错觉吗，最近这帮人的表现非常不对劲。”

“……确实，但他们只是想帮我。”

“帮你？”

“是这样的，Peter，”Adam尝试酝酿语句，“我——最近我在不断地发现……你对我来说是特别的。你是第一个信任我的人，保护我、教会了我很多东西，并且帮了我很多忙，所以……当我意识到的时候，我发现我被你吸引了（I’m into you）。”

Peter眨巴眨巴眼睛看着他，口型停在“哇哦”上。

“我向Rocket他们求助追求你的办法，但……很显然都不是那么成功，所以我决定还是直接向你坦白。”Adam微笑。

“我……猜我明白了你前段时间那些异常的举动。”Peter有点不好意思地挠挠后脑勺，眼神瞟向Adam又瞟回旁边，“说真的你们有点吓到我了……Hmm，感觉真奇怪，我有点理解我约会过的妹子的感受了。”

Peter叹了口气，抬起头来看着Adam：“所以今天那朵会咬人的花？”

“Sam说你们地球人会互送玫瑰。”Adam十分诚实。

“Sam？他也参与了？”Peter瞪大了眼睛，“等等，这个追求计划除了我还有谁不知道吗？”

“呃……”

“Alright alright，这挺好的，我是说，我挺感动的，”Peter冲他笑起来，然后头也不回地闭眼大喊，“行了伙计们，都别躲着了，我知道你们在偷听！”

四颗不同大小和颜色的脑袋从机身后面探了出来。

“所以？”Adam有点忐忑。

“来吧，我来教教你真正的约会技巧。”Peter面对Adam倒退着往飞船走去，表情得意，“首先，音乐和舞蹈。”

“等等混蛋！不许公放你的破音乐！”Rocket第一个跳出来抗议。

“实际上我觉得不是很难听。”Adam回头说。

“你个叛徒！分手！就现在！”

 

 

END

 

*——S02


End file.
